During the past 20 years, the UW CFAR Administrative Core has had primary responsibility for strategic planning and operational management of the CFAR, including financial,, personnel, and facilities management;management of Developmental Awards and CFAR supplements;curriculum development; scientific communications, including the CFAR website;outreach and external relations;planning funding initiatives and fund-raising for HIV research. The CFAR Administrative Core and the Administrative Core of the UW STI-TM Cooperative Research Center are co-located and together make up the Administrative Unit for the Research and Training activities of the UW Center for AIDS and STD, providing financial management for almost $50 million in grants and contracts, and personnel management for 200 faculty, fellows, and staff. The Aims of the Administration Core are: 1) Support collaborative, multidisciplinary, translational HIV/AIDS research and training at the UW and consortium institutions through the following activities: coordinating research and training programs and clinical services;international technical assistance;promoting growth of funding for HIV research and training;supporting development of scientific expertise of faculty;providing educational opportunities and developing HIV-related curriculum;providing scientific communication to investigators and trainees, procuring space for these activities, promoting inter- CFAR activities;and supporting community outreach;and 2) Operational management of the CFAR, including strategic planning;grants, facilities, personnel, and program management;finance and administration;advertising CFAR services and programs;support of Core and Program functions;external relations;coordinating seminars and conferences;and communications. The CFAR and STI-TM CRC Administrative Cores developed and administer the annual 2-week summer course on Principles of HIV and STD Research, which attracts over 100 investigators each year (investigators from 25 countries attended the 14th annual course in 2006);and developed the unique UW Graduate Certificate Program on AIDS and STD in 2005. This core also coordinates and administers the monthly CFAR Pathogenesis Seminar Series, the AIDS Clinical Conference Series, the annual AIDS and STD Research Symposium, and symposia organized by Scientific Programs and Cores. With the UW AIDS Education and Training Center and the STD Prevention Training Center, the CFAR sponsors ongoing community education for the 6 state NW region, with a nearly continuous series of community, regional, and international courses on AIDS and STDs. The CFAR works closely with the UW Academic Medical Center Development Office on raising private funding for HIV/AIDS research;and with the School of Medicine Dean, and the Vice Provost for Research and CEOs of affiliated institutions, obtaining substantial commitments in matching funds for the CFAR.